


Let it Snow

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: essere bloccati da quella tormenta di neve non era stato poi così male





	Let it Snow

Il suo piano era semplice, accontenta la principessa per mezza giornata, riportala a casa e poi salpa il più velocemente che puoi, disgraziatamente nella vita niente va mai come previsto si dice Killian Jones prima di sprangare la porta di quel rifugio che hanno trovato per caso.

“Non pensavo che avrebbe nevicato così tanto “si difende Aurora prima di sedersi sul pavimento, in quel momento gli sembra una bambina spaventata e non una principessa. Eppure il suo piano era perfetto si era detta Aurora, non aveva pensato che avrebbe nevicato così tanto e ora era bloccata con quel … quel pirata. Si era chiesta perchè avesse accettato ma l’altro si era limitato a parlare di denaro, doveva esserci un motivo in più si era detta. Philip non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo, e nemmeno suo padre, per quel motivo si era rivolta al pirata e lo aveva pagato per il suo silenzio, sapeva di essere sciocca ma voleva essere sicura che Maleficent fosse sconfitta, che non avrebbe rovinato la sua vita come aveva fatto con sua madre Rosaspina.

Quella tormenta di neve era stata un pessimo contrattempo, sicuramente a palazzo si sarebbero resi conto della sua assenza e si sarebbero preoccupati, tutto quello che lei voleva evitare.

“Dobbiamo solo attendere che sia finita, poi vi riporto a palazzo e sarà come se non ci fossimo mai incontrati “la rassicurò lui, per fortuna era già stato pagato si disse prima di accendere un fuoco, se solo non fosse stata una principessa avrebbe saputo lui come passare il tempo nell’attesa della fine di quella tormenta di neve.

“Ma io devo tornare a palazzo adesso! Non doveva finire così!” si lamentò Aurora prima di mettere il broncio, in quell’istante sembrava davvero una bambina pensò Killian, e allora perché la trovava stranamente eccitante si disse prima di sedersi accanto a lei.

“Ci sarebbe un sistema per scaldarsi, luv” mormorò cercando di non sghignazzare di fronte al suo sguardo sorpreso e meravigliato.

“Un fuoco, se solo ci fosse della legna “propose Aurora, era così adorabilmente ingenua, o si stava divertendo a provocarlo pensò Killian.

“Pensavo a un altro sistema, più immediato “propose lui prima di cercare le labbra di lei in un bacio vorace, sorprendentemente Aurora non si ritrasse, non lo schiaffeggiò o urlò, all’iniziò subì il bacio per poi ricambiarlo, era inesperta ma aveva una specie di passione repressa che compensava si disse.

“Solo per scaldarci, poi ognuno andrà per la propria strada e non ne parleremo con nessuno” ribattè Aurora quando si separarono, a lui stava più che bene si disse Killian prima di farla distendere per terra, per fortuna c’erano diverse pellicce lì dentro, consunte ma erano meglio di niente.

Aurora gemette quando sentì il freddo metallo dell’uncino accarezzarle lentamente i seni, non era abituata a quello, lei e Philip si erano presi qualche libertà prima del matrimonio ma non si era mai sentita così preda del desiderio, e per di più nei confronti di un pirata. “Gemi quanto ti pare, qui non ci sente nessuno “le sussurrò Killian Jones prima di portare la mano buona tra le sue cosce e poi … quello era sbagliato si disse Aurora, sapeva che era sbagliato eppure si sentiva così bene. Ansimò per poi portare la mano sulla schiena dell’altro, i suoi abiti erano diventati troppo pesanti per lei per non parlare della giacca di lui, sentiva il bisogno di toglierla, di sentire pelle contro pelle, di godere ancora di quel calore e di averne ancora.

Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando lui si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe per poi … quello era sicuramente sbagliato pensò Aurora mentre cercava di impedire al suo corpo di andare incontro a quella lingua che stimolava con perizia e abilità consumata la sua femminilità facendola gemere e ansimare, non si era mai sentita così bene in vita sua, mai Philip aveva pensato a qualcosa di simile.

“Principessa, credevo che foste molto più composta di così, non vi hanno insegnato le buone maniere a palazzo?” a prese in giro Killian Jones quando smise di fare quello che faceva e lei si abbandonò ad uno sbuffo spazientito, come se ora dovesse essere un pirata a farle la morale.

“Pensate a voi, pirata “lo provocò lei prima di cercare le sue labbra, le mani che correvano veloci ai suoi abiti e quella di lui che continuava a stuzzicarla. Aurora non seppe dire quando lui si decise a possederla ma seppe esattamente quando la portò all’orgasmo, il suo corpo sopra di il, suo, i loro corpi che si muovevano in sincrono e la mano di lui che le stringeva un fianco. Venne gemendo il nome di lui e Killian Jones la seguì poco dopo, non si era mai sentita così bene pensò mentre aveva la mente pesante e piacevolmente vuota.

“Sapete una cosa, capitano?” sussurrò quando riuscì nuovamente ad articolare due parole di senso compiuto.

“Cosa, principessa?” le rispose lui, la mano buona che le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli.

“Penso di avere ancora freddo, forse dovremmo scaldarci di nuovo” propose Aurora godendosi quella carezza e cercando di suonare maliziosa strappandogli una risata prima che lui assentisse.

In quelle ore Aurora perse il conto di quante volte lo avessero fatto, ricordò però di come ad un certo punto lui l’avesse voluta sopra di sé e l’avesse incitata a cavalcarlo, era una posizione da sgualdrine quella eppure non si era mai sentita così bene e così potente aveva pensato lei mentre portava le mani sul torace di lui per potersi dare maggior spinta e lui portava la mano buona su i suoi seni, stimolandoli a turno. Ricordò anche quando ebbe l’idea di voler baciare e leccare il corpo di lui, tutto il corpo di lui, non lo aveva mai fatto con Philip eppure le sembrò quasi naturale prendere il sesso di Killian in bocca e succhiarlo, sentirlo irrigidirsi nella sua bocca la fece gemere di piacere, la mano di lui sulla sua testa mentre le imponeva il suo ritmo la fece sentire amata e guidata. Gli permise persino di prenderla da dietro quando si stancarono di godere dell’altro guardandosi negli occhi, non pensava che si potesse provare così tanto piacere eppure mentre un orgasmo si sommava all’altro e le spinte di lui diventano più forti e più scoordinate Aurora pensò che forse morire di piacere non era poi una così cattiva idea.

“Ha smesso di nevicare “la informò lui mentre riposavano, non si udiva più alcun rumore all’esterno e doveva essere vero si disse Aurora. Una parte di lei voleva rimanere lì dentro con quel pirata, godere ancora e ancora in quella maniera selvaggia e primordiale ma sapeva che doveva tornare a palazzo, che aveva degli obblighi tra cui sposare Philip.

“Dovrei riuscire a tornare a palazzo adesso “lo informò lei, sentiva ancora la mano di lui sulla schiena, sui fianchi, il freddo dell’uncino su i suoi capezzoli, quanto sarebbe stato rimanere ancora lì dentro assieme a lui.

“Ti staranno cercando, principessa “dichiarò Killian, era stato un pomeriggio piacevole ma sapeva fin troppo bene che non sarebbe durata, una come la principessa Aurora era fin troppo al di sopra della sua portata, ma almeno era riuscito ad averla tutta per sé un pomeriggio, dopo qualche istante lei gli aveva corrisposto con ardore, passione e una gran voglia di imparare che lo aveva inebriato.

“Non parleremo di questo, e nel caso dovessimo rivederci negherò tutto” ammise Aurora, era stato un bel pomeriggio ma doveva rimanere un segreto, sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.

“Come desideri, nessuno ci crederebbe mai, ora però devo andare, mi aspettano per una faccenda personale “dichiarò, se le informazioni erano giuste aveva appena trovato il sistema per uccidere quel maledetto di Rumpelstiskin.

“Spero che tu abbia fortuna “lo salutò Aurora prima di concedergli un ultimo bacio e poi correre alla porta, essere bloccati da quella tormenta di neve non era stato poi così male.


End file.
